totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Tellyzx's The Andy X Challenge: Revenge of Stick Figure Island (Season 4)
For more information on the show, visit the official wiki: http://the-andy-x-challenge.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Synopsis The Andy X Challenge: Revenge of Stick Figure Island is the fourth and final season of the original The Andy X Challenge series, created by Tellyzx. This season has 18 brand new campers competing against each other on Stick Figure Island, now infested with Mega Evolutions, for 100 million dollars. Teams Team Atlas #'(S) Metagross (Team Captain)' #'(S) Chandel Chandelure' #'Dewgong' #'Frogadier/Greninja' #'Drapion' #'Poochyena/Mightyena' #'Yanma' #'Phantump' #'(S) Vibrava' Team Paradise #'Jolteon (Team Captain)' #'Luxio' #'Druddigon' #'Glaceon' #'Chandy Chandelure' #'Vanillite/Vanillish' #'(S) Aron' #'Grovyle' #'Cacturne' Elimination Order + Reasons for Eliminations 18th. Yanma (Team Atlas) (Episode 1): She was the only one who refused to jump out of the blimp for the team and her team saw her as annoying. She got eliminated over Dewgong. 17th. Aron (Team Paradise) (Episode 2): She failed to let her team know after being shot by Vanillite, who made her team think she was evil. She took the boot over Grovyle. 16th. Dewgong (Team Atlas) (Episode 3): She was the first out for her team during the challenge and despite Frogadier's attempt to sacrifice himself, she accepted her defeat regardless. 15th. Frogadier (Team Atlas) (Episode 4): He costed his team the challenge due to him being unfocused and constantly mocked by Poochyena, which got both of them into a scuffle. He took the boot over Poochyena. 14th. Druddigon (Team Paradise) (Episode 5): She failed to perform her talent, courtesy of Luxio giving her a gag-reflex berry because of Vanillite convincing. She got eliminated over Luxio. XXX. Vanillite (Team Paradise) (Episode 6): Following his loss, due to Glaceon's bad luck, he was exposed by Chandy as a manipulator. Despite the tie-breaker, he was blindsided when Jolteon pulled out the hidden Nidoking immunity. (Returns in Episode 11) XXX. Luxio (Team Paradise) (Episode 7): She was not only accused of losing the challenge on purpose to eliminate Grovyle, she was also insane because of her obsession of eliminating Jolteon following Druddigon's elimination. She took the boot over Jolteon. (Returns in Episode 11) XXX. Vibrava (Team Atlas) (Episode 8): Phantump was supposed to leave, but she was on the verge of getting arrested because she blew up the Cruise Ship of Shame and Misery. (Returns in Episode 11) 13th. Glaceon (Team Paradise) (Episode 9): When she thought her team's eggs were too salty, even though Chandy did it on Phantump's behalf, she quit the game because she thought her team lost because of her bad luck. (Merge started in Episode 10) (Vanillish, Luxio and Vibrava returned in Episode 11) 12th. Jolteon (Episode 11): Luxio wanted revenge on him for eliminating her in Episode 7 and got help from Phantump's alliance to vote him out. He got eliminated over Phantump. 11th. Chandy Chandelure (Episode 12): After Vanillish found out that he was gay, Chandy became a target of Phantump's alliance and his ex-girlfriend Cacturne. He got eliminated over Phantump. 10th. Cacturne (Episode 13): Unable to handle her breakup with Chandy, she decided to backstab everyone else before getting knocked out by Mightyena. Because of that, she got kicked out of the show over Phantump. 9th. Phantump (Episode 14): He was in the bottom two for three episodes in a row, making Luxio turn everyone against Phantump and vote him out. 8th. Vibrava (again) (Episode 15): Despite Drapion's alliance trying to keep her over Grovyle, surprisingly, they failed to do so, much to everyone's surprise, especially Chandel's. She became friends with Chandel after giving her a friendship bomb. 7th. Mightyena (Episode 16): When Luxio started to have a crush on him, she got Chandel, Metagross and Grovyle to vote him out. 6th. Vanillish (again) (Episode 17): Normally, Grovyle was supposed to leave, but after Drapion overheard Vanillish's confessional regarding his "nice guy" persona, he and Metagross changed their votes at the last minute. He took the boot over Grovyle. 5th. Metagross (Episode 18): The 13 eliminated contestants deemed him as a huge threat over Grovyle due to his vast knowledge and nice attitude. 4th. Grovyle (Episode 19): His and Luxio's plan to eliminate Drapion fell apart when Luxio blindsided him and voted him out because he became too much of a threat. 3rd. Luxio (again) (Episode 20): She was automatically eliminated after failing to answer the last question after receiving two strikes beforehand. Runner-up: Drapion Winner: Chandel Chandelure Episode Guide #A Brand New Challenge Begins! #A Dangerous Game Being Played #A Boot To The Camp #Summer Knights On Stick Figure Island #AXC's Got Talent...And Drama #Making Waves In All The Wrong Places #Smarter Than The Average Camper #The Ghosts of Shame & Misery's Past #All The Boys & Girls In The Kitchen #The 100 Million Dollar Awake-a-Thon (first merge episode) #I Triple Dog Dare You Final 12 #Fool's Gold, Silver & Bronze #Journey To The Top of Mt. Stick Figure #Under the Shooting Star #Epic Pokemon Battles of History #Rise of The Super Zeroes #The Leaning Tower of Trust #The Island of Misfit Campers #Adventures In Mega Hunting #Can You Handle The Memories Final 3? #One Final Smash For The Grand Prize (season finale)